Scarlet Veil
by Savage Sonnet
Summary: Even Zoey Redbird isn't as invincible as we thought. She is going to die one day like the rest of us. But her death is going to come a lot sooner than even she thought it would. Zoey Redbird is going to reject the Change, but that isn't the end of her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Due to, teehee I've always wanted to say this, popular demand I am going to continue Scarlet Veil. ^-^ I will start the second chapter and hopefully have it up sometime this week. Thanks for all your kind and supportive reviews, they're really inspiring me to keep writing. :) I've never gotten four reviews on the first chapter of something, so thanks so much! I won't let you guys down! ~Meg**

**Background Music - What About Now - Daughtry**

**

* * *

**

My chest convulsed with a mighty shake, and almost immediately I felt as if I knew what was happening. A huge cough shook my chest as I attempted to cover my mouth in vain. I looked down at my hands and, sure enough, there was the blood. Trembling, I lifted my hands to my Mark and ran my slippery fingers across the crescent moon, which was particulary warmer than usual. But hell, these weren't usual circumstances. I was rejecting the Change.

Brine seeped out from behind my eyes as I got a grip on reality. These were my last few moments, and how was I spending them? That's right, I was spending them alone in my bedroom, rejected by my friends, an outcast to the rest of the school. But more importantly I was more alone than I could have ever thought possible. I was no longer myself, unrecognizable in the mirror that had once reflected the shining, confident leader of the Dark Daughters. I had lost that inner light, that glow of self-assurance that had no doubt been thanks to my friends. More like my ex-friends, actually.

Now I was dying, and no one was going to know. That is, until someone came in my room to find out why I hadn't been to any of my classes in say oh, I don't know, two days. They'd probably find my mangled body all wrapped up in my sheets. I'd probably smell awful, too.

A new flood of tears broke lose from behind my eyes when I thought of what my ex-friends would think when they found out. Would they still hate me, regardless of my passing? Would they feel nothing but pity for my death and then move on, forgetting the bond we used to have? What if they-?

A mind-shattering cough split my thoughts, sending my body into gruesome convulsions that made my vision rock violently. I tried to focus my vision on one thing, but it only made me dizzier than I already was.

To seal my fate, I felt the sudden tingling in my throat and ears, the pulsing warmth behind my eyes, and the horrible sensation in the pit of my stomach that told me to stop hoping this feeling would pass. There was the trickling of my blood down my tear-stained cheeks that quickly became a raging stream of scarlet warmth that rushed down like a waterfall.

The pain was worse than anything I could have ever imagined possible. Not to be cliché or anything, but I felt like dying right then and there. Here's a moral for you today: be careful what you wish for; because sure enough, my vision started to fade away behind a veil of scarlet and depthless black. Knowing that it was too late for me to feel embarrassed, I let out a petrified screech of misery and pain. It was so freaking high-pitched that it made my ears hurt more than they already did.

What was going to happen to me when I died? Would I go to heaven? What if I went to hell and had to deal with this pain for the rest of eternity? Oh my goddess, what if there wasn't even a heaven or hell at all?! No, no, my goddess loved me. She wouldn't let that happen…. Then again, is that in her control? I had seen Stevie Rae run into the arms of the Goddess. There had to be something after this. There had to be. If there wasn't, I didn't want to ever be alive in the first place.

No! That isn't true. I was glad I lived, I knew I was. I had faith in my Goddess, and since she thought I was worthy enough to be gifted so graciously by her, then I had to be worth something. But then again, why am I dying if she loved me so? Is rejecting the change even under her control? If it was, then why was I dying like this? Had the Goddess lost her faith in me after what I had done to my best friends?

My head flopped back onto my pillow and I let my eyes close as much as they could. The flowing blood kept them from closing all the way. My limbs had begun to go numb, too. I was about ready to let myself slip away when I heard the door burst open and the sound of screaming.

_Oh, God. Do I look that horrible…?_

"Oh my goddess, Z!"

I didn't have to open my eyes to recognize who had shouted my name. I felt Erik's arms go around my waist and smelled his hair as he buried his face against my neck. My body went limp underneath the touch of his skin. I think the blood that ran from behind my eyes thinned out with the newly formed tears.

"E-E-Eri-Erik…"

Erik shifted his gaze from the blood that stained my clothing to my eyes, their blue magnificence filling me with something I couldn't really explain. It wasn't exactly hope for myself, because we both knew I was less than minutes away from death. It was hope for _him_. I wanted him to live for me, I wanted him to let me die, and I wanted him to be a man and not cry when I left him. I didn't even care if he still hated me for being with Loren. I wanted him to _be_; because that was the one thing I couldn't do for him.

"Yeah, Z?"

I managed to turn my lips up in a lopsided smile. My mind screamed out the words, but my mouth couldn't form them right.

"I swowreee…"

Erik's eyes grew larger, and I was so glad he understood what I had said. His gaze softened and he leaned in, brushing my lips in a gentle kiss. We stayed that way for a few seconds, savoring this last sweet moment together.

"It's okay, Z." He paused as he pulled back and grinned at me, clearly fighting back the flood of tears that were threatening to let loose from behind his eyes. "I love you, Zoey. If you have to go and leave me, I want you to know that."

I wanted nothing more that to throw myself at him and sob into his big, strong chest. I wanted to hold onto him forever and loose myself in his arms. I knew that was never going to happen, so instead I smiled at him and let out a soft, content sigh. I closed my eyes just as I heard frantic footsteps entering my room.

"Z!"

I recognized Damien's pained voice filled with surprise.

"Zoey! Ohmygosh!"

I smiled inwardly at the Twins shouting in unison, feeling their presence beside my bed.

"Zoey…"

And there was Aphrodite. She sounded cool and collected, but I knew her well enough to know that her voice was cracking.

Even now, I'm glad that I spent my last few moments in the middle of a giant group hug with my best friends. Even if I was bloody and disgusting, they weren't afraid to embrace me as I left them to embrace my Goddess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this one, since I had a lot of fun writing the second half. ;) Hope you'll leave a helpful review if you like it! ^^**

**Also, I plan to have **at least **one chapter out a week. This weekend I am going to be writing a lot of chapters in advance so I don't get stuck behind like I usually do. I will probably wait two or three days between posting chapters, so please be patient! :D

* * *

**

I woke up with a major headache and a viciously gnawing hunger in the pit of my stomach. No, scratch that. It wasn't that I woke up, more like I felt like I had shaken myself from a deep daydream. Blinking fast, I raised my head and stopped abruptly, smelling something too strong to ignore. I inhaled deeply and skipped a heartbeat when a familiar, silky sweet smell hit my nostrils.

_Blood…_

I gave myself a mental shake and tried to clear my mind.

_Okay… Where am I? I must be somewh- BLOOD…_

My heart rate increased tenfold as I realized just how powerful this hunger was. I needed the blood, I needed it. My skin grew warm with beads of sweat. But that's when I realized that I had no idea where the mesmerizing smell was coming from. I slowed the blinking of my eyes and tentatively raked my pupils across the area.

The first feeling that overcame me was fear. Sticky, wet, foul fear. I inhaled sharply as I realized that I was floating in something much denser than water, something that made it hard to move and smelled a whole lot like…

BLOOD.

Ah, poopie. I was floating neck deep in blood. Thick mist surrounded me, shrouding my newfound vision in a scarlet veil. The smell of the rusty tang and the repulsively strong hunger made my head spin and made my vision start to blur.

_No, gotta stay focused here… I can do this..._

Gradually my vision returned and I took a slow, shaky breath. I moved my arms back and forth, allowing myself to stay above the surface. I tried to remember how I got here and couldn't even remember anything that came before finding myself in this strange place.

I settled for trying to remember anything else, anything relevant…

…_his gaze softened and he leaned in, brushing my lips in a gentle kiss…_

My heart fluttered and I suddenly remembered the feeling of being held in the arms of…someone…a pair of strong, yet gentle arms…. My gut told me that this was important, crucial even. I tried to remember who had been holding me and who had made me feel so, so, so…. What had I felt?

_I wanted nothing more than to throw myself at him and sob into his big, strong chest…_

So that was it. I must have loved this person… But who was it?

"_E-E-Eri-Erik…"_

"Erik?" I said the name aloud, recognizing the familiar feel of my tongue making out the letters and the vibration of my voice box sending out the sound of this person's name. It sounded so familiar that it made my whole body ache. But I couldn't place a face with the name. Actually, I couldn't even imagine a face to pair with the name…

Oh, my Goddess. I couldn't remember a face. I frantically searched my mind to find some inkling of a face, some image that would help me remember…

_Erik shifted his gaze from the blood that stained my clothing to my eyes, their blue magnificence filling me with something I couldn't really explain._

Eyes. Those were eyes. Big, blue, painfully beautiful eyes. Erik's eyes, whoever that was. I tried to remember something he had said to me, trying to capture the sound of his voice….

"_I love you, _mmfph_. If you have to go and leave me, I want you to know that."_

What was that humming noise? A soft hum had covered part of the audio memory. I tried remembering it again…

"_I love you, _mmfph_. If you have to go and leave me, I want you to know that."_

There it was again. What could he have said that I couldn't remember? It must have been…

My heart rose with triumph. My name. He had said my name! That means he must have said, uh, he must have said…

Oh, Goddess. Goddess Goddess, Goddess… What was my name?! How could I not remember my own name? Have faith in me Nyx, tell me who I am!

BLOOD. A strange voice echoed in my mind, a voice I knew even in my confusion didn't belong in my head. I looked around, being careful not to allow any blood to splash up on my face. I tried to catch sight of the silhouette of someone, anybody that could possibly be causing the confusion that had fallen upon my mind.

BLOOD! This time the voice was louder, more distraught. I recognized the voice as feminine, put I couldn't remember anyone with a voice that sounded like the one that I was hearing…

TAKE IT FROM ME. What? She wanted me to take her blood? My stomach rumbled in agreement, but I shook my head with defiance. No, I wouldn't do it no matter how much I craved the feeling of sinking my teeth in warm flesh, sucking the wonderful flavor…

YES. TAKE IT FROM ME. No, no, no! I wouldn't, I couldn't…

TAKE THE BLOOD. IT'S GOOD FOR YOU. This time the voice was gentler, motherly even. Ah, Goddess. It sounded like my mother trying to get me to drink milk.

My mother! I had a mother, I knew it. She was, she was…

NOW!!!! TAKE IT FROM ME NOOOOW!!!!!!

My vision whirled in a carousel of colors and I felt like I was going to throw up. My head rocked violently against what felt like metal bars and I was suddenly jolted into awareness.

It was pitch black, all except for a pair of gleaming, moss colored eyes. The almond-shaped spheres narrowed into an obvious smirk. I knew her name even before she spoke.

"Hello, Zoey. Good to see you among the living. Or at least, half-living, in your case."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, sorry for the super late update! I have final exams next week, so I've been busying studying and stuff. Urgh. But anyways, the new chapter is up! I hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to review! ^-^ ~Meg

* * *

**

Erik didn't let go of Zoey's body for what seemed like hours until Damien finally rested his hand on his shoulder. Erik looked up, his eyes red and puffy from extensive sobs and cries. He blinked, wiped his nose with his sleeve and mentally shook himself. He tried to keep from looking at his dead girlfriend's corpse, but he couldn't help himself.

Zoey's body was twisted and demented, her eyes still slightly open and still dripping with the remnants of blood that hadn't gotten a chance to escape her still warm body. Her overall facial expression was content, pleased almost. Almost as if she were glad she had got to leave so early, had got to cast all her worries away and leave him all alone... Erik felt another wave of tears start to come, but Damien's gentle nudge kept him from losing it.

He turned to face the boy, the Twins and Aphrodite standing behind him. The Twins were wiping snot from their noses, still whimpering. Damien himself was flushed pink and his face was damp, but the tears had clearly stopped rolling down minutes ago. Erik shifted his gaze to Aphrodite. His old girlfriend was the only one who hadn't cried, the only one who had been strong enough to fight back her emotions. Erik felt like he had failed his job as the man of the group.

He stood up, taking a deep breath and slowly letting go of Zoey's hand. His stomach clenched so hard he had to grind his teeth together when he let go. Her hand, elegant and beautiful, fell limply off the side of the bed, swinging for a moment before freezing in place. He almost expected her to open one eye and laugh at him for thinking she'd ever leave him. His lower lip quivered, but he gradually turned to face the rest of the group.

"We should call Neferet," he said weakly, not looking at anyone in particular.

"Already taken care of. She should, she should be here in a moment. Jack went to get her," Damien murmured.

Erik blinked. He had been so wound up in Zoey's death that he hadn't noticed Jack come in, let alone hear his hysterical sobs, or even notice when he left.

The Twins were clutching each other's hands and looking at Zoey, clearly avoiding looking at her face.

"Do you think," Shaunee began, sniffling.

"She's with Nyx now?" Erin blinked rapidly, keeping more tears from spilling out from behind their blue depths.

Erik nodded more to himself than to the Twins, trying to reassure himself that wherever she was now, she was no longer in pain. He had heard that it was excruciatingly painful to go through the rejection of the Change even with the medicine Neferet gave, but without it? Erik shivered visibly; terrified at the thought of how much pain Zoey must have been in. And all he could do was sit by her side and let her squeeze his hand. His heart ached at the thought of being so helpless.

His mind shifted to Neferet and the red fledglings and Stevie Rae. A few nights ago they had found out about Stevie Rae and her fledglings via Zoey herself. That was the night they had turned their back on her. Aphrodite had lost her Mark in order to give Stevie Rae her humanity back. Is it possible that Zoey would become a red fledgling with Stevie Rae? If that was true, then Neferet had to take her away from him... And even worse, Zoey would be a monster before she realized who she was and more importantly, _what _she was.

But Erik wasn't sure. All the students that had become red fledglings had died with the help of Neferet's concoctions in their system. What if that was the only way to turn them into a red fledgling? Was there no hope of him ever seeing Zoey again, to be able to brush her hair off her face, to kiss her so gently she barely felt it?

There was a small noise from behind him and Erik looked up to see Neferet standing directly behind him, her eyes blank of emotion. The corner of her mouth curled upward ever so slightly in the faintest of smiles, but as soon as it had appeared it was gone.

"Erik..." Neferet said softly and swiftly, "Please give me some space."

Erik nodded solemnly, rage starting to form in the pit of his stomach and disperse the gloom that had enveloped his heart. He didn't want anyone to touch her; he didn't want anybody to mess with her fragile body. But nonetheless he backed a few steps away but still kept his gaze on Zoey.

Jack had returned, his sobs having turned into nervous hiccups. The Twins and Damien had stopped crying, and were now attempting to dry their faces. Aphrodite was still in silent shock.

Neferet bent down gracefully and took out a damp cloth. She cleaned off Zoey's face until all the blood was wiped clean. She then produced a small vial from her pocket and popped the cap off. She put one hand underneath Zoey's chin and was about to pour the liquid in when Erik interrupted her.

"What is in the vial, High Priestess?"

Neferet turned her head to look at Erik.

"It's to stop the blood from continuing to seep out. It will also help the muscles relax so that her body will remain flexible for a longer period of time.

'_Bull shit...' _Erik thought. "Yes, High Priestess."

Neferet turned back to Zoey and finished the vial off, pouring it into her mouth. She massaged her neck so as to get the liquid to go down her throat and into her stomach. She then stood up, gathered the girl in her arms, and strode towards the door. She paused for a moment.

"I will be bringing her away, now. You may mourn for two days and then continue your classes. That is all."

Everyone watched Neferet carry Zoey's limp body princess-style away and out of the room. All was silent except for the click of the closing door. One of Jack's nervous hiccups broke the silence.

"I can't believe," Erin said softly.

"She's gone..." Shaunee murmured.

Damien looked at Erik, "Erik, if you ever need to-"

Before he could finish, Erik interrupted. "I'm going downstairs to eat lunch," he said hastily, wiping his eyes with his sleeve before half-running half-tripping out the door.

Damien watched the older guy leave and blinked. He turned his head downcast and fiddled with his hands. Jack scurried up to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before holding tightly onto his hand. The Twins joined the group as well and clung to each other and Damien. Aphrodite merely stood beside the group awkwardly.

"Well," she said steadily, voice not cracking at all, "I say we go join Erik for lunch. I'm starved."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola all, here's to the fourth chapter I _finally _posted. Now that I'm on summer break, I will be a whole lot more frequent with my updates. Really. I promise!! Heehee, anyways, enjoy and review! Dancing pandas will glomp you and give you three wishes if you do! And yes, you can wish for more wishes! Or, you know, not. Teehee. ~Meg**

* * *

I blinked, trying to refocus my eyes on anything but those green orbs. I flicked my sight to the left. Utter darkness. Then to the right. Still darkness. I settled for Neferet's brow, bunched together in an attempt to narrow her eyes at me. My vision was still fuzzy from just waking up.

"I see you're still a little woozy. You must be hungry, Miss Redbird."

I looked at Neferet, my heart still thumping from the adrenaline rush moments ago. I shook my head, not able to scrounge up the strength to talk. The hunger still lingered, fainter than it was in the dark land, but still there nonetheless.

Neferet smirked, her eyes creasing upwards and making the action anything but obscure. Her pupils went down and she fumbled audibly with something, metal clinking against metal. A final metallic click and rows upon rows of synthetic lights boomed into existence.

I squished my eyes shut to block out the sudden light, my head pulsating from the abrupt change. I tried to raise my head, but I was so sore that any movement was impossible.

A quick look around told me that we were in some small, basement-like place, underground most likely. The walls and floors were white washed and I was lying on what felt like, and by what I could see just past my feet, a metal table. A single metal door was at the end of the room. I pressed my tongue to the roof of my mouth in disdain. I didn't see any windows.

Neferet, sensing my discomfort, eyed me.

"Everyone misses you soooo much, Zoey. They're all sobbing, locked up in their rooms. Especially that Erik Night. You know him, right?"

Her eyes glinted, knowing she hit a pressure point. I squirmed, not wanting to hear it. I didn't want to hear what happened after I... After I... Died? Was that it?

She continued, "He's all alone in his room, and won't talk to anyone. I've had to take special precautions with that one. Hear he's tried to, how you say, meet up with you and Nyx for tea and crumpets."

My eyes widened and my mind raced. Did Erik try to kill himself? No, don't be silly Zoey; she's just trying to freak you out. Stay focused; don't let her mess with you.

"Nala's already done herself in. It's only reasonable, after all. Poor thing," she said mockingly.

That was when I _really _freaked out. Gathering all the energy I had, I said silently, "Wind, come to me!"

A small blast of wind hit Neferet in the center of her chest, making her stagger slightly. She grimaced and took a step towards me again. I managed to sit up.

"No," I hissed softly, "that isn't true." But was it? Could a cat really die from depression? A human could. Why couldn't a cat? My heart clenched.

Neferet glared at me, her teeth clenched. She took another step until she was leaning over me, her auburn hair falling around her face. She was so horribly beautiful, with her amazing green eyes and cruel high cheekbones and unnaturally graceful elegance.

I would just love to rip her throat out.

"You upset, Zoey? Emotions getting to your head?" She hissed the words, patience quickly deteriorating.

I tried to counter, but I lost the words. My mouth was ajar and my eyes were wide and probably glassy, watering from the light. It wasn't until then that I started to feel the burning.

I felt like I was tanning on a fairly warm day, my body already having turned pink and on the brink of a burn. In reality, after a quick arm check, I realized I really _was_ pink.

My skin is going to fry, I thought, as I looked down at my arm. I suddenly felt lightheaded and went to swing my legs off the table when I teetered to the side. My head bonked against the table. Pain soared through my head and ricochet off the walls of my skull.

Neferet snorted and brushed her hair off her shoulder. She didn't attempt to stop me, only watched my every movement with a critical eye.

I shakily used my hands to push myself up and then shook the hair out of my face. The warm tingling had turned to a slightly uncomfortable heat wave. I exhaled loudly and dangled my legs off the side of the table.

I hopped down, standing slightly hunched over. It turns out I was wearing the same clothes that I had... That I had died in. The same, blood-ridden, tear-stained clothes that Erik last saw me in. I still wasn't quite sure who he was, but I knew we had loved each other and that he had cried a lot. I knew he had made me cry, too.

I turned to face Neferet, strength starting to return to my limbs. Rubbing my hands together, I rolled my shoulders. I bent my knees. I cracked my neck. All the while watching Neferet just as closely as she was watching me.

"Why," I asked softly, "am I here? Why am I alive?"

Neferet smiled, flashing her white teeth. She examined my face for a moment before answering me.

"Because you're _special_, Zoey. I thought you'd be useful in my army."

"So you resurrected me."

"Clearly." Neferet's voice was sharply sarcastic.

I looked down at my feet and then noticed something I had been too hyped up before to notice; my markings. I inhaled abruptly. They were red. The beautiful black marks that had once glorified my pale body were now a shining, luminous blood red color.

"They're beautiful, aren't they Zoey?" Neferet smirked.

I suddenly remembered someone else from my past, followed by an alarming thought. I really was just like Stevie Rae. Stevie Rae... I was a red fledgling, the stereotypical vampire. At this thought, my hunger seemed to explode in my chest. I toppled to the floor and squeaked in pain, my mind racing just as it had in the dark land.

My skin started burning even more. I felt like I was being held over a scorching hot pan, ready to be dropped in to cook.

"BLOOD. TAKE IT FROM ME."

My eyes rolled up behind my head. It was that voice; that voice from the darkness. The voice I thought had been all in my head and was restricted to the dark land.

It was coming from Neferet.

I looked up from the floor to see Neferet on her knees, leaning over me. She was holding out her hand, wrist turned up to show off her prominent blue veins. Unable to control myself, I reached out for her wrist.

"Yes, Zoey, good girl."

I stopped, leaving my hand halfway to Neferet's hand. What was I doing? I couldn't do this; I couldn't drink Neferet's blood! But I was so hungry, I had to do it. Maybe just a little sip...

I reached her wrist and wrapped my fingers around it, pulling to close to my mouth and studied it with curious, maddened eyes. I felt like some caveman child touching a toy he had never seen before.

I tentatively brought her wrist up to my mouth. I opened my mouth and in one sudden, quick motion, I bit down hard. The taste of blood blasted my taste buds, sending my mind into a crazy frenzy.

I lapped up the blood, sucking as hard as I could. I had needed this so much. I felt the hunger start to retreat. I moaned deeply, the sensual bliss spreading throughout my body.

Taking one last feverish gulp, I dropped Neferet's limp hand and exhaled. I looked into her eyes and met a blazing pair of moss green eyes. She wasn't angry, I could tell. She was, she was.... Happy. She smiled at me widely, the smile spreading wider than I thought possible for her.

"Good girl, Zoey. Good job," she crooned, a hint of insanity in her voice. I looked at her harder, beginning to gather my bearings. The burning sensation was still in full force.

"Why... Why are you happy, Neferet? Proud that you lowered me to _this?_" I spat the last word.

Neferet shook her head, closing her eyes. She stood up and brushed off her dress, rubbing her wound.

"You'll find out soon enough, Zoey Redbird. You will."

And then, much to my amazement, she strode to the door and opened it wide, revealing a tunnel of darkness. She looked at me pointedly and motioned outwards with her hand.

"Well? Are you going to make a run for it or not? Or, would you rather stick around and get burned to a crisp?"

I blinked at her, not sure if this was a trap or not. I stood up slowly, testing my limits. I felt normal, recharged, and alert. I walked slowly over to the door and stood stationary beside Neferet, facing the outside world.

"Neferet, why-?" My voice was cut short by hands wrapping themselves around my neck. A funny tingling sensation in my head followed, my mind feeling like water lapping was lapping at the inside of my head. My body went limp and everything was black before I hit the ground.

* * *

I woke up to the smell of diet root beer and Count Chocula. My nose twitched.

"I knew that would wake you up, along with the shaking," said an all-too familiar voice. With an Okie twang. My eyes fluttered open to meet a bright, somewhat upset, Stevie Rae. She smiled at me.

"Glad to see you among the living, Zoey. Or at least, half-living, in your case."

My heart clenched. My best friend and worst enemy were on the same wavelength.

"But then again, who am I to talk? We're both in the same boat."

I smiled at Stevie Rae. She grinned childishly at me, and then hugged me close. It wasn't until I pulled away that I realized I had been crying.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hai you guys! I would come up with an excuse as to why this update is so darn late, but sadly I have none. -.- So I apologize and hope you enjoy the next installment to Scarlet Veil! ~ Meg

* * *

**

I sniffled and wiped my nose on my sleeve, looking at Stevie Rae. Oddly, I felt like I had a connection with her now that I had never had with her before. They were the same. I looked away sheepishly from Stevie Rae. I wasn't sure why, but I couldn't bear to see the Mark on her forehead that mirrored my own.

I was ashamed.

I was ashamed that I had let myself become this way. I was ashamed that my body wasn't able to go through the Change. I was ashamed that I had put my friends though so much pain and sorrow, and I was ashamed that I hadn't died. That I hadn't died for good.

I returned my gaze to Stevie Rae's. Her eyes softened as she saw the emotion on my face.

"Zoey..."

I shook my head and averted my eyes to the wall. We were in what seemed to be a bedroom with a dresser, a bed, and a mirror. There were only three walls; the fourth wall was a curtain that probably doubled as a door.

"No," I murmured, "I'm fine, Stevie Rae. Really."

"No, Zoey, you're not. Don't try to tell me you're okay when you're clearly not."

I narrowed my eyes and looked down at my hands. "Really, Stevie Rae. You don't have to worry."

"I don't have to worry? _I don't have to _worry?! Zoey, I just found ya'll unconscious in one of the abandoned tunnels that I happened upon by chance! I might not have even found you! And plus, when I find your body, I almost faint because, well, look at yourself! You're a red fledgling! You _died_, Zoey, and I had to find out like this! And even worse, I wasn't there for you! Now you're like this, and I don't know what to do!"

I stared at my friend, dumbfounded. When had she become so, so... Outspoken?

She carried on.

"And I don't know if this is all part of Nyx's plan for you, if she planned for you to die. What if you weren't supposed to die? Did you even see Nyx when you died, Zoey?!"

I blinked, my stomach sinking. In all this time, Nyx had never come to me. She had had so many chances, yet she never came. Had she given up on me after my body rejected the Change? Did she realize I wasn't good enough for her?

Stevie Rae, noticing my crestfallen expression, quickly said, "I'm just scared for you Zoey girl. That's all."

I nodded, a bit hurt by my friend's words. They were all true, and I realized that. It was just knowing for sure that hurt the most. I stifled a smile and gave her a limp hug.

Stevie Rae looked me in the eye and said, "Zoey, we both know you're a red fledgling now. And as the only adult red vampire, you're going to have to stay around me. A lot. Otherwise, you'll die."

I was glad she didn't add _again._

"There's more stuff that ya'll have to know, even though you must know pretty well. We red fledglings need to drink blood regularly, so there's always blood in the fridge in the kitchen. We sleep during the day just like normal vamps, but we can't go outside in the sunlight. You know what happens."

"Yeah..." I nodded solemnly. I remembered being in the room with Neferet. Then I realized something.

"Wait, Stevie Rae, how'd I get into the tunnels? Did you see Neferet bring me here?"

Stevie Rae retaliated.

"Neferet? Gosh, no, Zoey. I'd never let that filthy woman in here. But why did you bring her up?"

I filled Stevie Rae in on all that happened to me, from waking up, all that I could remember, the dark land, Neferet, the white washed room, and being knocked out.

"And I felt like my brains were all mushy and wet, and I blacked out. I don't even think I was conscious when my head hit the ground."

Stevie Rae nodded, examining her nails with a little too much interest.

"Stevie Rae? Do you know anything about that room? Where it would be?"

She looked up sharply.

"Oh, Goddess no. I was just..." She looked at the walls around us. "Nothing. It's just weird."

I narrowed my eyes, struggling to concentrate. I was still a little woozy.

"What's weird?"

"That Neferet would say that. That she would say you could leave and then knock you out."

"Well," I said slowly, raising my eyebrows, "she _is _a witch with a capital B."

Stevie Rae smiled, and somehow I felt like I had needed her to do that. I knew it had been so long since I'd seen her, and I had missed her so much.

"I know," she said, shaking me from my thoughts, "but I just can't help but wonder why she'd feel the need to trick you into getting knocked out. I mean, the more Neferet-ish way of doing the deed would be to attack you full force. And, well, by the way ya'll described it, that wouldn't have been very hard."

I shrugged, unsure, "Well, whatever her reason, we know it isn't a good one."

Stevie Rae smirked, fussing with a loose string on her Kenny Chesney sweatshirt. Noticing this, I couldn't help but let a huge grin stretch across my face. I giggled a little, receiving an odd smile from Stevie Rae.

"What?" She asked, a confused sheen in her eyes.

"You're so..." I began, my grin stretching wider, "You're so Stevie Rae!"

Stevie Rae blinked, and then returned the grin in full force. I pulled her into an embrace and said, "I've missed you so much, Stevie Rae. I-I'm so happy you were here when I woke up."

"No problem, Z," she replied. She rubbed my back comfortingly. "No problem."

She pulled away from me and slapped her hands down onto her knees. "Well, ya'll must be tired after, well, everything today. Here," she stood up, patting her bed, "you can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep over in the other room."

I narrowed my eyes at her and stayed silent. I didn't want to kick Stevie Rae out of her own room. Stevie Rae sighed and crossed her arms, saying gently but firmly, "Zoey girl, you're exhausted. You just go straight to bed. I'll be sleeping in the room right across the tunnel. You can even see the door."

I sighed a little as I said, "Well, if it's right there, then it's all the easier for me to just sleep there. I don't want to kick you out of your room."

Stevie Rae uncrossed her arms and said again, "You're tired, Z. Just sleep here for one night. I'll set up a room for you tomorrow, I promise."

I knew arguing with Stevie Rae when her mind was set would be hopeless, so I smiled a little and said, "All right, fine. But just this one time!"

Stevie Rae returned the smile and uncrossed her arms, crossing over to her wardrobe. She opened one of the drawers and pulled out a pair of blue flannel pajamas and tossed them at me.

"Here," she said, "you might wanna change out of your clothes into something more comfortable and, well, clean." She smirked slightly, her eyes comforting. I blinked and then grinned at her saying, "Thanks, Stevie Rae. Thanks."

Stevie Rae nodded and smiled as she said, "Anything for my best friend, Zoey." She then turned around and tapped the top drawer. "There are undergarments and stuff too, if you need 'em before we get you some of your own."

I hesitated for a moment, thinking about what I was going to need while I stayed here with the rest of the red fledglings. I mentally shook myself of those thoughts and concentrated my mind on getting the rest I knew I needed and catching up with Stevie Rae.

"All right, well, that's it. If you need anything, just lemme know." She laughed a little and then approached me, outstretching her arms. I smiled and put my arms out as well, hugging her.

"Oh my Goddess, Stevie Rae."

Stevie Rae pulled back and cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"You're so..."

She smirked. "Stevie Rae?"

I chuckled. "That, and you're being very huggy today."

Stevie Rae stepped back and gave me a smile. "Ha-ha, yeah. G'day, Z."

I smiled and said, "Good day, Stevie Rae."

She laughed lightly and walked out of the room, pushing aside the curtain and waving good-bye.

When she had gone, I looked down at the flannel pajamas and sighed. It was going to be a long, sleepless night. But I stripped off my bloody clothing and put on the pajamas, glad to be wearing some clean clothes at last. I squirmed a little before pulling the sheets aside and crawling into bed, tucking the blankets close to my neck and snuggling my head against the pillow.

I was asleep in less than five minutes.


End file.
